hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 46 (2011)
Chasing × And × Waiting (オウモノ×ト×マツモノ, Ōmono × To × Matsumono) is the 46th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on September 9th, 2012. Overview Uvogin searches for the chain user. The Nostrade Family restructures and plans their next move. Gon, Killua, and Leorio look for other ways to make some money. Summary Uvogin exclaims that he still wants to fight Kurapika. At the same time, Hisoka, meeting Kurapika at a merry-go-round, awaits his answer to join forces. Before Kurapika can answer, Melody calls to inform him Uvogin has escaped. After hanging up, Kurapika asks Hisoka if he knows anything about the Scarlet Eyes. Hisoka only knows that Chrollo admires what he takes and eventually sells it off. He tells Kurapika he doesn't want to team up, but exchange information, as Kurapika wants to kill the Phantom Troupe and Hisoka wants to kill Chrollo. Kurapika doesn't answer, walks away, and tells Hisoka to meet in the same place tomorrow. Back in the hotel room, Melody, Kurapika, Squala, Basho, and Linssen sit around wondering what to do next. Squala tells the group Neon's father, Light Nostrade, is the one who hired them. They tell Neon about the other bodyguards who died during the attack on the auction and ask to speak to her father for further instructions. They all pick Kurapika to talk to him, however, this is exactly to Kurapika's plans to become close with the Mafia to dismantle them. Kurapika tells Light that Dalzollene is most likely dead and he's taken leadership. He also tells him about the Phantom Troupe attacking the auction. Light agrees and Kurapika leaves. In a random dead person's apartment, Uvogin drinks beer (to get the the leeches out of his body) while Shalnark looks on the Hunter Website to find where Uvogin was being held captive. He finds out the Nostrade Family is there. Uvogin is ready to go when Franklin tells him to hurry and Shalnark tells him not to go overboard. At the same time, Kurapika is looking at the same information. He realizes the Phantom Troupe can easily find where they are. He orders the others to go to another room, while he'll stay there. Uvogin is already killing those on the list of possible places to find the "Chain User." Meanwhile, Gon, Killua, and Leorio discuss their money situation in buying Greed Island. They continue their arm wrestling scam when a Mafia boss tells them about an underground fighting ring where they can make much more money. Just as Gon is about to enter a fight, it is canceled because the Mafia wants everyone to look for the Phantom Troupe members. There are incredibly huge rewards for them dead or alive. They call Kurapika to tell him about the bounty on the Troupe, but he doesn't answer. He stands face to face with Uvogin. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * One of Neon's key chains is Pu, a character in ''YuYu Hakusho'', also created by Yoshihiro Togashi. Navigation es:Episodio_46_(2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Yorknew City arc